


Back To The Stars

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Entrapta says goodbye to some of her friends.
Relationships: Entrapta & Mermista (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Back To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



„Are you serious?”, Mermista literally facepalmed when Entrapta told them she was going to leave Eternia potentially forever to live with the Galactic Horde.

“Why wouldn't I be serious?”, Entrapta was confused, “Horde has best technology in the universe, and without Horde Prime we could use the resources to help planets instead of subjugating them!”

“Plus I’ll have my friends with me,” her gaze moved from Catra and Adora talking with Scorpia, through Bow checking the list of luggage for him and Glimmer one last time, to still white Hordak talking with Wrong Hordak.

“We’ll be fine,” she ensured Mermista.


End file.
